chains_that_bindfandomcom-20200213-history
Kizoku Shimizu
Kizoku Atsuro Shimizu is a rather average character in the Forum. He is a Junior Student as a Neutral. He is making friends with both sides of the war so he will have difficulty choosing. He is Kizoku's first character. Background Before coming to Ashford Academy, Kizoku was living a pretty normal life in the city with his family and friends. He didn't keep his powers secret and used them to help anyone who he thought needed it. Almost everyone accepted him and he was happy. The government noticed Kizoku after awhile and put a reward on his head stating that he was "a menace to society, psychopath, demonically possessed." He continued to have support from his friends and family and tried to live his life and continued to be nice to everyone. One day, he was beaten by police officers while walking home from school a few weeks after the bounty was sent out. He was shoved into a dog cage and shipped off to a high-security prison. He used his powers to help the people in the prison and was beaten every day by the guards. He was whipped on his bare back every night and then scalded with hot water before breakfast every morning. He endured these things and continued to help people in the dreary prison and developed his powers. Eventually he was given the name, "X-er" because of the X-shaped mark on his back and yet he had no scars anywhere else on his body. After experiencing more and more, he finally decided to do something. He used his powers to terrify the prison warden with nightmares, each night worse than the last. He developed about 500 nightmares, each worst than the last. He ended up on the 500th nightmare when he woke up, realizing the warden died of traumatic stress and heart failure. From then on he decided to only use the 500th nightmare if absolutely necessary and that he would only bring justice to those who brought severe, intentional harm to others. He was shipped off after the death of his warden into an insane asylum and then another prison and more asylums. He was always proved sane, but was written under "severe traumatic stress" so he could be contained. Eventually he was given the opportunity to take his imprisonment to court, and to have won. The Federal government was sued over $5,000,000, and Kizoku was given full compensation. He tried to go back to his normal life but was still attacked by many police forces still thinking he was a threat. He developed his skills to the point of striking fear into every police station in a 10-mile radius of his city. The government, still wanting to oppress him shipped off Mr. Shimizu to Ashford Academy. Currently, he is attending all classes and trying to make friends with the students. He believes that Battlefront and Prefects could get along if they set certain rules for each other, which he is trying to make a reality. Personality Kizoku is rather content with his emotions and is quite playful, though his games can sometimes go to the extreme such as flip-kicking a ball at someone's face. He has a strong sense of justice and believes that good things will happen to good people. He constantly tries to make friends, but can sometimes be a bit awkward at first. He would give his life to protect his friends and he believes there is a lot of good in everyone, but sometimes it isn't dominant. He is afraid of seeing people getting hurt and is sometimes protective of his past. He can be aggressive if he wants to, but is a bit of a pushover. He feels awkward with girls especially with pretty ones since he doesn't know what to say. He sometimes dozes off and has O.B.Es(Out of Body Experiences) due to his dream manipulation powers. He isn't sure whether to join the Battlefront or the Prefects, but he wants to still keep all of his friends. Appearance Mr. Shimizu has short blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He is stands at about 5'10'' and is very skinny at about a weight of 108-112 pounds. When using certain abilities like using Nightmares, his right eye's iris becomes white and star shaped with a black outline. Blue flame comes from the eye and if he is using at a certain level, the blue flame becomes a halo on his head. He wears a black or white jacket and a t-shirt with a graphic underneath along with blue jeans. He wears black or white loafers, and white gloves that cover a white star on the back of his right hand and a black star on the back of his left hand. Category:Characters